My Little Spark Ignited A Firestorm
This is the twelfth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Day 31 Immunity Challenge: Sea Legs Players will stand on an unstable triangular platform. They would move up a rung at regular intervals until they reach the top. Jeff Probst will tempt the castaways with food. If they fall off for any reason, they are out. The last person standing wins. Winner: Laura Murphy Day 33 Immunity Challenge: Fun Climb The castaways would maneuver a buoy through a rope maze to a post. They would then untie a series of knots to release a key. The released key would open a chest that contained a set of ladder rung puzzle pieces. The first castaway to assemble their ladder and climb to the top of the tower would win. Winner: Noah Mason Story Night 30 The camera fades in to the Hakauata camp. As a large bug crawls on top of the shelter, we see the eight remaining players return to camp. The majority alliance (Gerda, Laura, Luke, Noah, and Yannick) go further away from the camp to talk strategy while Gerard, Nicole, and Jillian sit by themselves. Gerard: ''Well, off they go to decide which of us is next. The shot then changes to the five Heroes standing in a circle, talking strategy. ''Luke: ''If Gerard had an idol, he would have used it on Kim. ''Noah: My thoughts exactly, he doesn't have one. Luke: ''So we all good with voting out Gerard next? ''Gerda: Yep, he's gone. We cut to Luke back at camp. He breaks a large piece of wood in half before throwing it in the fire. We then see Yannick watching Luke from afar. Luke has a confident grin on his face, like he has it all figured out. Yannick smirks on his confessional. ''(intro plays) Day 31 The camera fades in to Gerard, Nicole, and Jillian in the shelter. The three watch the other five relax by the fire, eating rice. Gerard pulls his buff down his face before turning to Nicole and Jillian. ''Gerard: ''This is not a position I'm use to. ''Jillian: ''You learn to live with it. ''Nicole: I think us three will manage to skate by the next Tribal. Gerard: ''Why's that? ''Nicole: ''Yannick wants someone in his alliance out this round. ''Gerard: ''You serious? When did he say that? ''Nicole: ''On the last reward. We just had to vote Kim to get his trust. ''Gerard: I have a hard time believing that. Nicole: I know, but we just have to hope. The shot then changes to the five Heroes sitting by the fire. Luke takes more rice from the pot and fills his bowl, something which Yannick doesn't take so well. Yannick: ''What about the other three? ''Luke: What about them? Yannick: ''We should save some rice for them? ''Luke: If they want rice, they should make their own. Yannick: ''But we don't have a lot of rice left, they make their own we could be out before the end of the game. ''Luke: Oh well, guess they're not eating. The scene changes to Nicole and Yannick walking to treemail. Yannick: ''He's becoming such a douchebag. ''Nicole: Oh trust me, I've known he was a douche since I first saw him. Yannick opens up the treemail. Yannick: But he's still going next. I'll talk to you guys on what's gonna happen after the next immunity challenge. Nicole: Sounds good. Yannick reads the treemail. Yannick: Seems the next immunity challenge is today. Nicole: You're kidding. The scene changes to the challenge area. After a few shots of the challenge, we see Probst. Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! A speedboat carrying the final eight drives up to a floating platform. After they get off, Gerda gives the immunity necklace back and Jeff goes over the challenge. Everyone gets through the first ten minutes of the challenge with little to no problem. Jeff then brings out the first good item, cookies and milk. Upon seeing the plate, Gerda jumps down. After five minutes, the seven remaining players move up to the next rung. Jillian has trouble with the transition and falls off. The next food item Jeff brings out is spaghetti and meatballs, which Nicole jumps off for. A minute before the next transition, Jeff brings out chocolate and peanut butter, which Noah jumps off for, leaving Gerard, Luke, Laura, and Yannick. All three get through the third transition and begin to lift a leg up. Gerard is unable to and is eliminated, much to Luke's enjoyment. Yannick soon slips, leaving Laura and Luke. Luke tells Laura he'll jump off to let her win and does, giving Laura immunity. The scene changes to the final eight returning to camp. All the other Heroes congratulate Laura on her immunity win. ''Noah: Congrats Laura. Laura: Thanks, it was a hard one. Yannick then goes off with Nicole and Gerard, which Noah notices. He brings Gerda down to the water to talk about it. Noah: So Yannick just went off with Nicole and Gerard. Gerda: Really? Noah: Yeah, I'm not sure why. Gerda: ''Well no one in our alliance has the rehidden idol, right? ''Noah: ''I don't think so. ''Gerda: Yannick's a social person, he's probably making sure it isn't played. Noah: ''Maybe. ''Gerda: ''Just chill, we're good. Noah looks off to the direction Gerard, Nicole, and Yannick walked off to before the scene changes to Yannick, Gerard, and Nicole by the water well. Yannick pulls out his idol. ''Yannick: ''Here you go. ''Gerard (Shocked): You're serious?! Yannick: I am. Play it tonight, vote for Luke/ Nicole: Oh my God. Yannick: ''I'm making a huge risk doing this. Please, don't screw me over. ''Gerard: No, you're good dude. Thanks a million. Yannick: ''No problem. I have to go now. Get ready for the fireworks. Yannick walks off as Nicole and Gerard stare at each other in disbelief. ''Nicole: ''So we voting Luke tonight? ''Gerard: ''I've been thinking. Why not vote Yannick? ''Nicole: ''No, out of the question. He's helping us! ''Gerard: ''But it would be a huge move on our part and could buy us some favor with the Heroes. ''Nicole: If Yannick is willing to help us now, he may help us again next Tribal. The scene changes to the final eight collecting their things to head to Tribal Council. The focus is mainly on Luke as he gets his bag. The scene fades to Tribal Council. After the final eight set their torches down and sit down, they watch the first four jurors walk in. After the jury sits, Jeff begins the QnA. Jeff: ''So Geard, we've seen no one but former Lotofoa leave since the merge. Do you think another Lotofoa will be going tonight? ''Gerard: Yeah, the writing is on the wall and it's either Nicole, Jillian, or I tonight. Jeff: ''Laura, have you seen these three scramble to stay alive? ''Laura: Honestly, no. They really haven't done anything. It's like they've given up. Jillian: Well Jeff, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expect different results. We've tried to gain the numbers but no one will flip. They're all comfortable and confident in their numbers so there's not much we can do. Laura: You can try to win challenges. Jillian: ''Like I haven't? I'm not a physical person at all! ''Laura: Then why are you even here? Jillian: Because I want to play. I am a player. Jeff: ''Laura, do you think you've become a little arrogant since the merge? ''Laura: I mean I don't see myself as arrogant, I just see myself as realistic. Us five are a strong unit and Jillian is right, they can't break us up. Jeff: Luke, if the five Heroes are together, there has to be a bottom of the alliance. Luke: I don't think there is. I know all five of us won't be in the final three but we all know it's best for us to stick together and take out the last three Villains. Jeff: ''Yannick, do you think the five Heroes will be together at the final five. ''Yannick: I think so, yeah. After Yannick's answer, the music intensifies. Jeff: Alright, it is time to vote. Luke, you're up. Luke gets up and his voting confessional is shown. No one else has their voting confessional shown but the audio from Gerard's is heard. After Jillian sits down, Jeff goes to get the votes and returns with the urn. Jeff: ''If anybody has the hidden immu- Before Jeff can finish, Gerard stands up. The shocked faces of Laura, Luke, and Noah are highlighted. ''Gerard: I know it's my ass on the line tonight so I need to play this. Gerard hands Jeff the idol before sitting down. Gerda is seen shaking her head. Jeff: ''This is the hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Gerard will not count. Ill read the votes. Yannick has a blank expression on his face while the other four Heroes are shocked. ''Jeff: ''First vote: Gerard. Does not count. Gerard grows a large smile. ''Jeff: ''Gerard. Does not count. Both Jillian and Nicole share a smile and hug each other. ''Jeff: Gerard. Does not count. Nicole and Gerard high five. Jeff: Gerard. Does not count. Luke sits back, disappointed at the votes. Jeff: Gerard. Does not count. We still have no votes for anyone. Gerard and Nicole share a smirk as Laura closes her eyes, scared at who is about to take the fall. Jeff: ''Luke. That's one vote Luke. Luke's head drops, knowing his time is up. ''Luke (Quietly): Wow. Jeff: ''Thirteenth person voted out and the fifth member of our jury: Luke. Need to bring me your torch. Luke takes his torch and places it in front of Jeff. Laura's mouth hangs open, still in shock. ''Jeff: ''Luke, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs his torch. ''Jeff: ''Time for you to go. Luke slowly makes his way out of Tribal as Noah and Laura look at each other, still surprised. ''Jeff: Well with that, we have another blindside to add to the list. Head on back to camp, goodnight. The final seven get up and leave Tribal as Luke's final words are aired. After that, the scene fades to camp as the final seven return to camp. Intense music is played as the scene progresses. Laura: ''Well, that was a fun Tribal. ''Nicole: I'll sure say. Gerard: I know you guys don't want to see me but I did what I had to do. Noah: No, I know. Great job. The four remaining Heroes rush off to talk strategy, leaving the three Villains by themselves. Gerard: That was the best Tribal since the merge started, I'll say that. The scene changes to the four Heroes talking strategy. Laura: ''What the hell happened? ''Yannick: ''I don't know but we can't stray from the plan. Those three need to go. ''Noah: Agreed. This is just a speed bump in the plan. Nothing changes. After Yannick's confessional, the scene fades to black. Day 32 The camera fades in to very early in the morning. Everyone is still asleep except for Noah and Gerda. Noah tends to the fire as Gerda boils the water to prepare the rice. As he tends to the fire, Noah looks over to Yannick, who is sleeping right next to Gerard. Noah: ''I've been thinking. ''Gerda: 'Bout what? Noah: ''About last night. I think Yannick may have known about Gerard's idol. ''Gerda: Really? Noah: Yeah. Noah: ''He barely reacted to Gerard pulling out that idol. It was like he was expecting it. ''Gerda: ''I didn't even notice. The camera cuts to a little later where everyone is up. Laura is away collecting water, Yannick is crab fishing, Gerard is eating breakfast while Noah and Gerda are still at the fire. Both Nicole and Jillian are laying in the shelter, too lazy to get up. Jillian watches Yannick crab before turning to Nicole. ''Jillian (Quietly): ''You need to talk to him as soon as possible. ''Nicole (Quietly): Yannick? Jillian (Quietly): Yeah, we need him on our side. The shot changes to Nicole approaching Yannick. He tosses a small, red crab into a sack before turning his attention to Nicole. Yannick: ''Sup? ''Nicole: I want to talk about something. Yannick (Jokingly): Am I in trouble? Nicole (Chuckles): ''No, no. But I want to talk about the next vote. ''Yannick: ''Shoot, I'm all ears. ''Nicole: ''Would you be interested in voting out Laura? Yannick's eyes shoot open, surprised at what he is hearing. ''Nicole: She and Luke were tight as can be and I can guarantee you he's pushing the other jurors to vote for her. You go to the end with her, hands down she wins. Yannick: ''That is true, she has played a smart game. ''Nicole: ''This could be our only shot because she is very good in challenges so if she loses the next one, we can get her out. ''Yannick: While I can't guarantee I'll vote her, I will seriously consider it. Nicole: That's all I ask. Thanks. Yannick: ''No problem. After Yannick finishes his confessional, the camera fades to black. Day 33 The camera fades in to the challenge area. After a few shots of the challenge, we see Probst. ''Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! The final seven walk in and step on the black mat. Laura hands over the immunity necklace and Jeff goes over the challenge. At the start, Noah, Laura, and Gerard are in first while Jillian and Gerda struggle greatly to get through the maze. Nicole and Yannick stay in the middle but Nicole is slightly ahead of Yannick. Gerard is the first to get to the end and begins to undo the knot. Noah and Laura are close behind him but Gerard is the first to get the key. Jillian's buoy gets stuck in the rope, allowing Gerda to pass her. Both Noah and Laura get their key and they plus Gerard begin to unlock their crate. Nicole is the fourth to the end of the maze, soon followed by Yannick. Gerard gets his first two stairs in correctly while Noah and Laura struggle a bit. Noah soon gets his first stair in as Nicole and Yannick get to their crate. Jeff notes that both Gerda and Jillian are out of the challenge as they are still in the water. Noah manages to get his next three stairs in a row, worrying Gerard. Laura gets her first stair in but it is useless as Noah gets his last few stairs in their place and races to the top, winning him immunity. The scene then changes to Jeff addressing the final seven. ''Jeff: ''Noah, come on over. Noah happily walks over as Jeff places the necklace on him. ''Jeff: ''With this, you are guaranteed a spot in the final six. As for the rest of you, one of you going home tonight. You have the afternoon to think about it. Head on back to camp, I'll see you at Tribal. Noah rejoins the other six in a slow motion shot and everyone begins to collect their things. The scene changes to the Hakauata camp. The final seven come back into camp as Noah places the immunity necklace on a nearby tree. Gerda hugs Noah. ''Gerda: ''Congrats, love. ''Noah: ''Thanks. The scene shows the four remaining Heroes sitting in the shelter. Laura sees that the three Villains are no where near them before turning to the other four. ''Laura: ''Gerard's the vote tonight, right? ''Yannick: ''Yep, just hope he doesn't have the idol tonight. ''Laura: ''Who do you think they'll vote? ''Yannick: ''Probably you, I'm not sure. The scene then changes to Nicole, Gerard, and Jillian talking at the beach. All three are eating bananas while Gerard's buff is lazily hung off his head. ''Gerard: ''So, would Yannick consider voting Laura? ''Jillian: ''I think he would. He wants to make big moves and this would be a huge one for him. ''Gerard: ''If he doesn't, I'm gonna blow him up. ''Nicole: What do you mean? Gerard: I'm gonna let his alliance know he saved me. Both Nicole and Jillian look at each other in shock as Gerard evilly smirks. Nicole: ''That is so f--ked up but I love it. ''Gerard: If I go, they won't trust him and you two will be guaranteed final five. The camera cuts to Nicole and Yannick walking down a pathway. Yannick carries a pot to pour water in as Nicole has her hands in her coat pockets. Nicole: So, do you think you're willing to vote Laura. Yannick: I want to, I really do. But I need to think how will it benefit me. Nicole: You have me and Jillian on your side. I like Gerard but there's no doubt in my mind he would win over me. I want to go to the end where the winner won't be obvious and I think if it's you, me, and Jillian, it would be close. Yannick: ''I agree because I see us two as the two front runners. ''Nicole: ''Plus, we have Laura in a vulnerable spot. I think if she stays this round, she will get to the end and she will be tough to beat. ''Yannick: ''Yeah, I can see that. ''Nicole: Will you consider it? Yannick: ''After our talk, I will highly consider it. ''Nicole: ''Alright, cool. The scene fades to Tribal Council. The final seven place their torches behind their seats and sit down. After the jury is brought in, Jeff begins the QnA. ''Jeff: ''So Gerard, what was the reaction back at camp after you played the idol? ''Gerard: Um, (chuckles), it was chaos. Everyone was scrambling to figure out what happened. Jeff: ''So Luke went home last Tribal. Noah, do you think the former Lotofoa found the cracks they need to get further? ''Noah: I hope not because if they find cracks, we're in trouble. We don't stand a chance if we're at the end with them. Jeff:'' So Nicole, does that worry you? ''Nicole: It does. I just hope that they realize that there are threats in their own alliance? Jeff: ''Who are the threats? ''Nicole: ''Laura mainly. She's played a respectable physical game, a strong strategic game. I would not be shocked that if she gets to the end, she will win. ''Jeff: ''Laura, how do you defend that? ''Laura: ''Well I'm not gonna get to the end without my alliance. I don't see myself as the massive threat they paint me as because I don't make the final decision. ''Nicole: ''All that matters is the jury's perception of you. ''Jeff: ''That is true Laura. If they perceive you as the leader, they may vote for you. ''Laura: ''Well all I can say is I am extremely loyal to my allies and that it would be a mistake voting me out. ''Jeff: ''Yannick, is this vote huge or is it straight forward? ''Yannick: ''Every vote is huge. Every vote you make has an effect on how the game plays out. Especially now with the jury coming together, you need to make sure that they go there wanting to vote you. Gerard nods. ''Jeff: ''Gerard, you're nodding. ''Gerard: ''Because I agree. You need to think how the jury will think of you and if you make the wrong move, they can screw you over. The music intensifies as Yannick knows Gerard is talking about him. Laura and Noah look at each other, agreeing to the vote. ''Jeff: ''Well this has been an interesting Tribal, let's see how it will end. It is time to vote. Gerard, you're up. Gerard gets up to go vote. No votes are shown but Yannick's voting confessional is heard. After Nicole sits down, Jeff goes up to get the votes and returns with the urn. ''Jeff: ''If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. Laura, Gerda, and Noah all look over to Gerard. Gerard scratches his chin and stays seated. ''Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Nicole looks over to Yannick, who's gaze is stuck on the votes. Jeff: ''First vote: Gerard. Gerard nods, knowing he is the target. ''Jeff: Laura. That's one vote Laura, one vote Gerard. Laura breathes in nervously, knowing she is in trouble. Jeff: Gerard. Gerard scratches his head nervously. Jeff: ''Laura. Noah gives Laura a reassuring look before turning back to the vote. ''Jeff: ''Gerard. Gerard looks to Yannick, who returns his look. ''Jeff: Laura. That's three votes Laura, three votes Gerard, one vote left. Laura breaths out, nervous at the outcome. Yannick keeps his gaze locked onto the vote. Jeff: ''Fourteenth person voted out and the sixth member of our jury... We see close ups of Laura and Gerard before Jeff shows the final vote. ''Jeff: ''Gerard. That's four and tonight, that's enough. Need to bring me your torch. Gerard, obviously disappointed, nods. Nicole can only shake her head in disappointment while Noah rubs Laura's back. Gerard then puts his torch in front of Jeff. ''Jeff: Gerard, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs Gerard's torch. As soon as he does, Gerard turns to Yannick. Gerard: ''Thanks for the help last time, Yannick. As soon as Gerard starts speaking, Yannick shoots up straight. Gerda, Noah, and Laura look at him in shock and confusion. ''Gerard: Really appreciate the idol. Luke looks floored at the jury bench. Noah (Quietly): What the f--k. Gerard then turns and leaves Tribal. Yannick looks shocked that Gerard outed him. ''Jeff: ''Well tonight's Tribal ended in a new revelation. The question is how will it effect the game? Grab your torches and head back to camp, goodnight. Still in shock, the final six take their torches and leave Tribal as the music plays and the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * With his move revealed to everyone, Yannick is in some major trouble! * The loved ones come for a visit! * Laura plots with the enemy. Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains